horizonkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Marsabian Peninsula
History Marsabia is a peninsula north of the Boarhart Lands. It's subdivided into several humanoid controlled clans, a winter home for frost giants, and a dense mire home to mostly unknown monstrosities. Over the last 100 years, the area connecting the peninsula to the mainland (affectionately named the Murderous Mire) has invaded Marsabia, forcing the remaining territories to retreat to the coasts. This caused tension to form hostilities between the clans. Battles for land and resources, political treaties made before being promptly broken, and espionage are commonplace. Territories of the Marsabian Peninsula: Waldenlock The population of the Waldenlock is comprised almost entirely of Glacial Dwarves. Being the northern most territory, the winters are cold, and the summers are winter. The Frostborn of Salandor assassinated Chief Rathford Waldenlock and the rest of his family while the armies were busy clearing out a portion of the Mire. They left Rathford's granddaughter Catherine to rule the clan, thinking she would be weak. By far the youngest leader of the clan at 18, she rules with a skill and grace, making sure to keep the well-being of her people at the forefront of her mind. The dwarfs of Waldenlock are mostly skilled workers such as miners, smiths, leather-workers, or have other such abilities. They alone have perfected the craft of ice smithing, carving large halls and palaces from ice, a skill that once had them enslaved by the Frost Giants of Tahr. Trading to the other clans funds their military efforts, and makes them essential to the economy of Marsabia. Glacial Fortresses Taking their perfected crafting of ice-smithing and cold forge iron, the Dwarves began developing Glacial Fortresses as a way to both fight off the Frost Giants and later conquer the entirety of Marsabia. Every several decades, the dwarves have a new fortress crafter from the ice formed at their mountain peaks, and shaped into a well fortified moving castle. Once ready, they break the fortress off the mountainside and let it slowly slide downhill into the lowlands to conquer everything below. Plowing through hills, lands, farms, cities, and more these fortresses are colossal and unstoppable forces. The dwarves lower their smiths on pulleys, then tossing spellets at the bottom of the glacier to knock out lower chunks, changing the sliding surface underneath and altering the glacier's course. When the glacier's form begins to diminish and melt, they change course for the nearest shore, and then unload their warships from the glacier and sail back north to Waldenlock to return home to their mountain keeps. Notable Waldenlocks: Catherine Waldenlock - Clan Chief of the Waldenlocks. Oldur Amboss - A blacksmith who narrowly escaped Marsabia following the conflict with the Frostborn. Salandor Comprised mostly of Frostborn clans, the Salandor clans thrive on raiding and warfare. The clan chiefs change hands frequently at times, either by conquest or challenging the current chief for the clan's throne. The other clans both respect and despise the frostborn, as they make the best allies, and the worst enemies. Belkar Brikfist has been in power for the last 20 years as high earl over the over chiefs, which is quite the accomplishment for a frostborn chief. His overly calm demeanor and calculating eyes instantly garner respect from those around him. He lead the coup de gras of the Waldenlocks, taking many of their skilled workers to train their own people. Notable Salandor Frostborn: Belkar Brikfist - Ruthless Clan Chief of the Salandor Frostborn. Praised for his tactical prowess and political dealings. He is not married and has no children. Tahr The Tahr consist of the vacant palaces belonging to frost giants from north of the peninsula. Large fortresses tower over the Marsabia, and can be seen from leagues around. The giants spend their summers in Cold Home, across the northern sea in their frozen homeland, and in the winters they travel down to Tahr to hunt and raid and rule. While powerful, the Tahr tend to keep within their boarders, and only retaliate if attacked or stolen from. Centuries are left behind to guard the fortresses while the majority of the giants return to the north. Queen CethlennTahr has a permanent residence in Marsabia, and oversees its maintenance while many return to Cold Home. She is revered by her people, and many treat her as a goddess. Notable Tahr Giants: Cethlenn Tahr - Refered to as the Queen of Tahr, and some frost giants see her as a goddess. She is swift to retaliate, but otherwise not violent. Murderous Mire The Murderous Mire expands its boundaries year-by-year. Creatures of the Mire raid the innermost villages, killing some, torturing others, and taking some back alive. Goblins, fey creatures, and giant forest animals have been spotted. Other tales of large monstrosities have circulated around Marsabia since the rapid growth of the mire. None have been able to verify these claims, and those that try rarely return....